


Succubus Half

by Valentine20xx



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Genma doesn't survive a whole chapter, Ranma-chan, White-Winged Lilith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Long before Ranma was even born, Morrigan decided to test the theory that Incorruptible Pure Pureness doesn't exist. After discovering apparently itdoes, she ends up in exile for attempting to corrupt the local king's beautiful daughter. The princess does not survive, drowning in a remote region of China...Decades later, The princess is effectively reborn when a young man and his father wander into the same region, and this time, Morrigan willnotlose her adopted daughter...





	1. The Fall Of Ranma Saotome, The Rise Of Ran Aensland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ranma Nibbunoichi © Viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi, Darkstalkers © Capcom Entertainment and Alex Jimenez. Ah My Goddess © Kodansha and Kōsuke Fujishima. I do not own any of the licensed characters from this story, and only own the original ‘Princess Aensland’.
> 
> Since I ended up recently having a riveting argument with one of the few people to review my content, _(Those people who leave kudos, Thanks, I still appreciate it.)_ over demonising Akane, I decided to get out my stories that demonise... quite literally anyone else, up to and including Ranma.
> 
> Some elements of Lilith are based on draft concepts for her, when she was a… more holy counterpart to Morrigan, but brought into alignment with the final concept. Also, Ranma will always use Lilith’s names for the Darkstalkers-specific attacks, for reasons that should be obvious.

_Castle Aensland, Scotland, The Middle Ages_

Morrigan went back over the particulars of her plan as she watched the subject of her ire read a copy of one of the white magic books that one of her ancestors tossed in her library after turning it’s previous owner. It had been a simple plan, with absolutely nothing that could have gone wrong. How wrong she’d been.  
Oh, the beginning of the plan went perfectly. She’d headed to the castle of the local self-proclaimed king, who had been making quite the wrong comments about the Aensland family holdings, hearing about his beautiful, innocent and gentle daughter from a bard. The bard was delicious, the information accurate. She was indeed beautiful, exuding a calm and peaceful aura.  
She’d planned to turn her, to make her into a daemonic ‘dark princess’ who would act as her proxy, allowing her to get revenge on the lord for the audacity in claiming her lands as part of his own holdings. That's where it went wrong. Instead of being corrupted, Morrigan found the girl had retained a level of free agency that meant, when her mortality was claimed, the wings that developed were a greyish colour and lightly feathered, turning white in short order.  
Even worse, the reliquary that was created was a golden pendant, with a bright white stone, flawless like a diamond. She knew what needed to be done, but Morrigan found herself caring about the abomination, and giving her cuddles and soft touches, naming her as her daughter in short order.  
Morrigan mused that maybe Jedah hadn’t been as thorough as he thought in removing that pesky taint on her soul, for her to create and care about a white-winged succubus, and even dote on her and name her as her heir…  
Oh, Yes, while she might have the pure soul of an angel, Morrigan admitted, she still had taken on the countenance and allure of a succubus. Given a few centuries, she’d be just as kinky and fun as any other succubus, but she would never permanently take on dark or coloured wings. She would always have white.  
Admittedly, Morrigan decided, Those features that made her so beloved by her father and his staff also would likely make mortals drop their guard further, and, when she took a prince to her bedchambers, she would not be the one accused of his abrupt death. Her continued musings were interrupted by her manservant.  
“Lady Aensland, Princess Aensland...” Her manservant offered, nodding to both of them, “I have found a… temporary retreat within China. A particularly wretched place, it is heavily cursed, so you will not be interrupted in whatever tasks you may need to do...”  
“Excellent. China is always good for a bit of fun… Who currently rules?” She mused, allowing herself a brief smile at the fact even the most wretched of her servants referred to the white-wing as ‘Princess Aensland’, before considering that she’d need to recreate the castle when the incredibly highly paid mob had finished with it. She could tell it was highly paid. They didn’t use pitchforks.  
Admittedly, she couldn’t really joke about what was happening too much, since, in this tenacious period, the princess could still die, which was why the reliquary existed. It could bring her back, but would weaken her in ways she didn’t want to consider, and the kind of rituals that brought souls back from that... might not agree with her.  
"Why do we have to leave? This is my home..." She asked, Morrigan giving a crooked smile before sighing. She would have to tell a few white lies, the fact she called it ‘her home’ making Morrigan’s heart break a little in what she was saying, spinning it with some of her own desires for the beautiful girl in front of her, the literal light of her life.  
“I do not want to lose you and I have things I wish to teach you about your new bloodline and heritage… Your light gives hope for the future of my clan, that we will be able to walk amongst your former kin, accepted...” Morrigan stated, spinning a lovely yarn for her.  
She doubted Belial would even give her the time of day before he smited her, since he considered angels and their kind to be reprehensible, Morrigan’s last happy memory of her being as she made the book she was reading disappear, effectively sealing it away for her own future use. When Morrigan returned to the castle, several years later, her reliquary was around her neck, it’s golden setting blackened and bent, the jewel bisected by a jagged crack, the light within barely a flicker.  
In an accident, she’d drowned, and now, she was dead... and from how the reliquary acted, it was not a death she could just undo.

For the next several centuries, even when the odd halfling Lilith came into her life, made up of the tainted part of her soul, giving her part of what she craved from the loss of her daughter, she cursed Jusenkyo, and she likely would forever… unless, of course, there was a way to bring at least some of her daughter back...

_Scotland, The Present Day_  
“Morrigan! Morrigan!” Lilith’s voice called, making Morrigan rub her temples. What had that damn halfling done NOW?!?  
She ran into the room with a chest that was positively vibrating in her hands, cracks running across it's surface…  
Oh yes, she’d be killing her shortly. Very shortly. That was a very familiar chest, inside which she had placed the cracked and broken remains of her daughter’s reliquary as it fell apart, due to the inability of resurrecting her ‘daughter’. She’d ordered Lilith to never touch it, and right now, it was doing something abnormal. Meaning she obviously ignored her.  
“You know that chest you told me never to touch, on fear that you’d send me back to the void which birthed me?” Lilith stated, looking very worried at Morrigan’s scowl. Morrigan mentally frowned, since she pretty much admitted she knew she was about to get smited. Or worse.  
“You touched it, didn’t you?” Morrigan growled, “It is to be...”  
“I didn’t touch it… at first. I just felt a warm feeling, and found the chest shaking on the shelf...” Lilith declared, “I brought it right to you!”  
The sound of the box cracking made Morrigan’s eyebrow raise. Lilith managing to catch the contents as the chest vibrated to pieces, Morrigan hissing at the blinding light from the restored reliquary. She had been able to stand her daughter’s reliquary before, this was something more. After a metal bowl was slammed down over it, Morrigan wincing at the fact even that was showing fractures, Lilith gulped as Morrigan’s scowl broke into a massive grin.  
“You can smite me now if you want...” Lilith gulped, expecting she had done something very very wrong.  
“Oh, Lilith, You are forgiven… You are so so forgiven! Lucien, Mudo! We are going out, we may be some time...” Morrigan crowed. Things were looking up if her daughter’s soul had been reborn, the covenant unbroken…  
And if it was glowing this brightly, even more than when her daughter had anchored her soul to this plane, however she had returned, it would be the very real light that would give her clan a new direction, rather than a white lie. Well, Her father wasn’t around to disallow it, so she could do exactly what she’d told her she could.  
Notably, Lilith was given the reliquary to wear until the glow died down, since she wouldn’t be burned by touching it wrong. That was the good thing about having her around. She could touch divine-touched artefacts without bursting into flames...

_Jusenkyo, A short time earlier...  
_“Poor, Poor Customer, You have fallen into a blighted and cursed spring indeed...” The Guide stated as Ranma got up, shaking himself off, “A daemon fell into that spring...”  
“What do you mean by that?” Ranma asked, looking confused, as well as annoyed by the fact the daemon had been a girl, not noticing the off-white wings that unfolded from her back.  
“Whatever falls into that spring is cursed doubly!” The Guide lamented, “There is no way to change back, Customer...”  
“You mean I’m stuck like this!?!” Ranma snapped, an anger welling up within her, for her to feel her chakra moulding into a shape that seemed oddly familiar, her hand moving forward in a punch motion as she declared ‘_SOUL FLASH!_’, watching as a strangely shaped fireball sent the Guide flying and her father fleeing in terror. As her arm lowered, Ranma heard, for some reason, clapping.  
“She did so well, didn’t she?” A purple-haired young girl was gleefully declaring as she kicked the air, Ranma’s eyes going wide at the fact she was both naked and sunning herself atop a group of bats, a second woman in a smart suit stood nearby, not even phased by the fact.  
“She should be knocking a few bad men… Maybe a few less than innocent women… dead in time,” The woman observed, “For now, who she was doesn’t matter… Does our little albino have a name?”  
“Well, it was Ranma Saotome...” Ranma offered, wondering what she meant by ‘albino’, “But I suspect that isn’t going to last...”  
“You restored life to my… daughter’s soul, of course your old name isn’t going to last...” The woman stated, “Lilith, please get acquainted with her, purge anything that isn’t meant to be there, while I go get something to eat. That Guide positively reeks of deceit and ignorance, but the panda…”  
Ranma didn’t want to think about the fact she licked her lips at the thought of finding her father before the woman continued. “I’ll be bringing some back… He was positively radiating greed, avarice and all the really delicious sins… I’ve not seen sins of this quality in centuries. Our sisters will drink well tonight!”  
Ranma blinked as the smart suit vanished, to be replaced by a look that screamed ‘Evil daemon’, the other girl shifting into a similar look, before she then directed her towards the cabin of the guide, as if she didn’t expect him to return. Ranma was sure that she hadn’t hit him that hard...

Lilith sighed. She had to gesture to get Ranma to come, as the boy-turned-girl looked towards where the older of the two daemons headed towards, part of her hoping that her father might actually survive long enough for some answers from him about what she needed to do now.  
“He was practically dead already...” She mused, “The Guide, not the panda… Wonder if it was how much power you put into that Soul Flash or the impact from landing...”  
She then held her hand over Ranma’s head, and a black ooze flowed up into her hand, which she poured into a cup.  
“Oh my… We might need a bigger container...” Lilith mused, “But we have to do it...”  
The next thing she summoned was a gallon jug, lookomg slightly woozy as she began to decant the thick ooze into the jug, Ranma finding herself remembering, slightly fuzzily, a meeting with some monks several months back, the memory fading as Lilith stopped, staggering as she lead Ranko towards the bed.  
Not long later, their clothes fell away, as their bodies entwined, and nature took it’s course, more and more jugs being summoned during the breaks...

An unknown time later, Ranma woke up from where a very happy Lilith slept, feeling refreshed, almost reborn, a large jug of the tar-like liquid sat on the bedside table next to them, the woman from earlier, who Ranma somehow identified as Morrigan, walked in, pouring herself a glass from the jug, taking a drink from it.  
“Whoa… You had quite the impressive ego, didn’t you just, Ran?” Morrigan declared slightly woozily, “I had to decant your former father into several rather large casks…”  
“That jug is… me?” ‘Ran’ declared.  
“No, That jug is Ranma Saotome. You are Ran Aensland, and recently went through a literal cleansing experience with my sister.” Morrigan stated, Lilith waking up and looking slightly shell-shocked, probably since she was doing the decanting.  
“We can draw the dark parts of a person’s thoughts and experiences out of them, making what, for us, is akin to a fine wine. Admittedly, both you and your father are better compared to a good quality vodka in that state,” Morrigan added, looking at Lilith, who looked distinctly cross-eyed, “Very good quality...”  
“What happened to Lilith?” Ran asked, as Lilith put her hand on her head, the black liquid that came away with it flowing much easier than the sludge in the jug.  
“I highly doubt we’re going to find anything that wouldn’t send us under the table...” Morrigan mused, “Succubi feed off sin. I could bottle your former self and your father into bottles, mark it 80% proof, and keep Makai’s succubus population going for a good few years...”  
“That bad?” Ran asked, after Lilith finished filling a third jug with the black liquid that was causing her hangover.  
“Oh my… Ahem…” Morrigan offered, blushing as she realised what Lilith was draining out of herself, due to not being able to metabolise it, “I left what I was unable to draw out of your father to go visit some chinese amazons, which nicely cleaned up our mess for us… Lilith, when your hangover has passed, teach her how to decant sin...”  
“Can we go get some chinese takeout first?” Lilith asked, blinking a few times after she finished clearing her head. Morrigan sighed.  
“You and your fondness for oriental food. Let me just put the irredeemable parts of our new daughter in the wine cellar… along with her father...” Morrigan stated, as she found the rest of the jugs of pure sin, which joined the jugs of freshly decanted dilute sin.  
"You are insatiable!" Ranma sighed, before, returning to the subject at hand, "Now, can you explain why I slept with Lilith, while you were busy consuming the owner of this shack and my… former father?”  
“Well, The Guide was a light snack, thankfully got to him before he died, but your father… Well, I tried, ended up nearly teetotal, thankfully he was out cold, slept off the imbalance, got a few casks from my manservants...” Morrigan mused, “Oh, right… I bet you noticed what Lilith looked like when she was purifying your soul...”  
“White and pink version of your outfit, not like now...” Ranma stated, Lilith now having red solid bat wings.  
“Yes, and your outfit would probably be the same… good idea. Don’t shift into your succubus aspect too often,” Lilith stated, “I have to shift aspects regularly...”  
"She's an... anomaly," Morrigan stated, "It does mean that she cannot feed as I can, but can deal with the difficult phases of a rebirth..."  
"Rebirth?" Ranma asked, for Morrigan to conjure up a mirror, for Ranma to see that her hair had grown out partially, and was now white, with a pair of white feathered wings sticking out of the sides of her head, Lilith poking at them, for them to turn into red batwings with black membranes, her hair turning a deep red.  
“Ooh nice. Yes, they will do nicely...” Lilith squealed, before calming down and stating, “We are succubi. There’s two types. One… much rarer than the other. Dark Wings are normal succubae, born of sin, clothed in sin, living in sin..."  
"While you and Lilith are 'Light' Wings..." Morrigan continued, "You still have some morality, but you will find yourself choosing the path which is easy rather than the path that is 'good'..."  
“Morrigan’s daughter was a pure ‘Light’ Wing, a being of, quite literally, incorruptible pure pureness, an aspect which carried across to you, your original life’s sin coming away cleanly, not sticking at all,” Lilith stated, “I’m a halfling, my soul having purity within, despite being a sinful soul, Long story, but lets just say that Morrigan isn’t as dark as she makes out...”  
"Yes, Yes… Blame Jedah, Everyone else does... Leaving that, Ran-chan, You also retain some measure of human morality..." Morrigan stated, "You will encounter only a handful of people who are pious to a fault, with only that one mistake allowing us in to convert them..."  
"If you or me were to convert such rare people, they would become 'light' succubae," Lilith continued, "However, if we were to allow Morrigan to enjoy them, their piety would be meaningless..."  
“Only because what little purity that was left in me completely moved to Lilith’s soul, after accidentally creating what you took on,” Morrigan mused, “And we need to go to the Amazon Village anyway...”  
“Oh, Why?” Lilith asked, licking her lips at the thought of a tasty amazon or two… dozen, clearly better after getting rid of the imbalance caused by overly pure sin.  
“I happen to have an agreement that, when a certain spring has a victim, the spring in question now the spring of Drowned Master Martial Artist… It will be fun when someone lands in it,” Morrigan stated, Ran whistling innocently, “They were to give me one of their warriors for me or my kin to use as we see fit...”  
“You’re still going to have that skill level, but it will be tempered by a...” Lilith began, wrinkling her nose as she involuntarily aspect shifted, “Untainted soul. Dammit. Always happens when I’m being preachy. Oh yes, Morrigan told me earlier about teaching you about purifying something...”  
Lilith took a swig of one of the jugs she’d made, shuddering before she pulled a very realistic looking black cat out of Ran, which was soon purring as Ran tickled it under the chin, before she placed her hand over it’s head.  
“Look for the taint...” Lilith whispered, “It’ll feel like an oily presence… Feel it gather in your hand...”  
Ran’s nose wrinkled as she felt it, dropping the oily liquid into the jug, the cat now a snow-white. Ran then put out her hand, the cat flowing back into her.  
“It was a taint, a corruption on your being, so it ended up pulled out, and is now purified. Whatever that cat represented, you will not have to deal with the problems, but the benefits will remain,” Lilith mused, shifting back again, “Now, let’s go get some chinese, and get away from light-based things. Maybe we can do like happened with Lei-chan...”  
“We’re not making some Jiangshi... yet, You are terrible...” Morrigan snapped, as Ran sighed. How was she meant to learn the fun stuff then? She then felt a solid object in her hand, and took out a yellowed book and started reading it. While it was light-based magic, it was more interesting than dealing with sinful pursuits.  
“Morrigan… You said you lost that book centuries ago...” Lilith moaned, “What’s Ran doing with it?”  
Meanwhile, Ran wondered why Morrigan was looking at the book with mirth. She wasn't to know it was the same book the princess had ‘packed’ it all those centuries ago and, for Morrigan, proved that her daughter, in a new way, was back…


	2. The Only Way To Win Is Not To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was FUN to write. Especially since I get to deconstruct the Amazons!  
Their rules quite literally are set up to ensure the Amazons win.  
A woman attacks an amazon, their own laws allow them to effectively put them to death, win or lose, just for laying a hand on them. A man attacks an amazon, if they lose, nothing is lost. If they win, shotgun wedding and your superior skills belong to the Amazons.  
And you wonder why Ran will be doing this whole segment without swinging a single punch or using a single act of open aggression, strictly only being passive...

Xian Pu was on eggshells as she returned from a trip to Jusenkyo to look into the appearance of the deluded man. Jusenkyo had been abandoned. What didn’t help was when she looked through the Amazon Law book upon finding the emancipated corpse of the Guide. The reason was the passage she’d found. It stated, on no uncertain terms, if the Guide was nothing but an emancipated corpse so abruptly, she was to return to the village as soon as possible, and travel armed.

Something that the Elders didn’t want around clearly had returned, and she doubted it was the Musk. The law was older than any known Amazon, and the Musk were a fairly recent threat. She hadn't even passed much beyond the boundary of Jusenkyo when it happened.

“Hey, why don’t you carry round some easier to spot weapons?” A voice called, Xian Pu spinning to face the source of the voice, “Yeah, I bet they hurt like mad when they hit, but, well… When they hit...”

She then spotted a redhead up in a tree, munching on an apple, which vanished as she dropped down, completely no-selling how high she'd been. That in itself put her even more on edge, but she was looking for a beating, and Amazon law was strict. Victory was guaranteed.

“No-one insults Xian-Pu!” She snapped, swinging the heavy weapon in her hand towards the girl…

Only for her to smash through the tree behind her, as she fouled the swing, inadvertently proving the girl’s point as she spun, the wild swing still having far too much momentum, squawking in shock as the world went sideways as she kissed the dirt, her club flying into another tree, which was felled with a crash. This was NOT one of Xian-Pu’s better days. And she didn’t know it yet, but it wasn’t going to get any better.

“Now, Lilith, You weren’t around for my previous time here,” She swore she heard as she recovered, “Do you see quite why they’re in my debt… Although, Ran is making it clear it’s worse than the Middle Ages...”

“Xian Pu kill you! You will pay for your insults!” She growled, now furious. They were mocking her!

“My name is not ‘Dan Druff’!” The redhead stated, the other voice adding, “Last I heard, he was the husband of Lo-Shun.”

Xian Pu wasn’t sure who was also watching, or how they knew about one of the lesser known members of her family, she was too busy trying to knock the head off the damn redhead who had not just insulted her honour, she’d insulted her name, her choice of weapons and deigned to make her look like an idiot! This ‘Ran’ would _die!_

“Now, Ran is being very sensible here… And she could easily say that the weight of the club caused her to fall over if it did get to a meeting with the Elders,” The commentary continued, “If she actually raised her fist, a particularly archaic rule would kick in, allowing the amazon tribe to declare a blood feud with the outsider woman who clearly attacked a proud Amazon warrior...”

Xian-Pu wished the redhead _would_ attack her then and there, just so she could bring an army down upon her. She really wanted this girl DEAD. The problem was that she could tell she was over-exerting herself. And whoever was observing, she was _right_, she couldn’t actually say she was attacked. She challenged someone, yes, but like those damn monks from a few generations back, they couldn’t use either Kiss against them! The entire debacle would see _her_ brought up on charges! This was not looking good, not good at all…

“What if it’s self-defence?” A _third_ voice asked, Xian-Pu getting even more mad, in that whoever was doing the commentary clearly knew the Amazon rule book, maybe even off by heart. This could not stand! Outsiders weren’t meant to know the aspects she was quoting. It had won them so many conflicts!

“This is not like our typical fight. The Amazons don’t understand ‘She hit me first’, ‘It was self-defence’ or ‘You attacked us’!” The commentator finished, “You hit them and you’re not an Amazon, you’re required by Amazon law to be put to death for defending yourself. Win-Win for them, unless you win by _not_ attacking them,”

Oh, goddammit. They knew the basic tenet of Amazon warfare. _There was no such thing as who attacked first. They fought against one from Amazon society, so they must die. _Simple. Effective. And _very very_ rarely exploitable. And now she’d wasted her energy on an attrition-free fight!

“Aww… All tired out? And I’m not even started!” The girl taunted, Shampoo’s remaining club crashing to the floor as she caught her collapsing form, “Sheesh, you’re the worst shampoo I’ve ever seen. It’s caused… a lot of split ends. As well as a few felled trees. Still, Why don’t I help you cool down...”

The girl then grabbed Xian-Pu’s top, ‘helping’ her out of it, Xian Pu blushing as her breasts fell freely. The ‘strike’ was, however, so passive that she couldn’t fight her even if she wanted to. And, due to the nature of it, it _still_ wasn't able to allow her to call down Amazon justice...

“What the?!? What are you doing?” Xian-Pu cried out, the girl rolling her in her hands in such a way as the rest of her clothes were now held in the girl’s hands, Xian Pu’s arms moving to her breasts in an attempt to cover her modesty, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t get to keep that.

"I'm helping you cool off of course... Hmm... But you'll never cool down if you just over-exert yourself again…" The girl taunted, as her top was torn apart, and used to bind her wrists together behind her back, her tiredness making it harder than it should have been to stop her, and Xian Pu lay in the dirt as she walked out of sight, before there was a loud snap, and she returned holding several sticks of freshly broken off bamboo. This showed the girl was _just_ like the monks. She could have won it in minutes, but didn’t attack because of the risks it entailed.

“Xian-Pu not let you do this...” She protested weakly, struggling helplessly as the rest of her top was used to secure her legs spread out, two more women, obviously the ones who had been observing the entire thing, ‘helping’ her up only to secure her wrists to an overhanging branch. And none of these acts could be considered aggressive. Humiliating, extremely. But not aggressive.

“Oh, she can do all she wants...” The woman stated, “Has anyone told you about… the Devil’s Contract?”

“What’s that? Xian-Pu no hear of Devil’s Con-Mmmhhh?!” Xian Pu snapped as a strip of knotted cloth was used to silence her, since she clearly wasn’t going to be allowed to speak any more. She’d been defeated, but in a way that was completely outside of Amazon law...

Ran wasn’t sure why, but the last few minutes felt easy, effortless. While ‘Xian-Pu’ visibly fought, another aspect of her cried out to Ran, one that was begging to be restrained, to be owned, to be controlled. She could taste it in the air, and intoxicating and heady brew of uncontrolled humiliation. She drank it in, tempted, oh so sorely tempted, to consume her virginity, to claim her, mind, body and soul, for as long as her body still functioned.

“It’s so tempting, isn’t it, Ran?” Morrigan purred in her ear, “So vulnerable, so headstrong and egotistical… So like you in some ways once, but, stripped of her weapons and other protection, a weak and submissive plaything. However, we need to send her back to the village to tell them of what she has learned, and I need to finish training you. Combat isn’t something you need to learn… Restraint, You seem to have learned well, Control, definitely, You’re about ready to reduce her to an appetizer… However, Never waste a good opportunity...”

Ran pulled the helpless Xian Pu into her lap, her grip giving her the perfect opportunity to grasp one of her breasts, teasing and kneading it.

“Understand now… These belong to me now,” She purred, her fingers plunging into Xian Pu’s pussy, “This also belongs to me. In fact, when we meet again… I will claim all of you, for-ev-er...”

Xian-Pu moaned in frustration and sudden uncontrollable need as Ran’s hands worked her breasts over, unable to think about what Ran meant. This was not aggressive grappling, this was seduction, and she couldn’t fight seduction. The Amazons had no defence against ‘attacks’ like this, and this red-haired devil woman was winning. The purple haired girl’s head moved between her legs, and lapped at the dripping juices, Ran’s fingers moving to stretch her pussy to give her better purchase.

She could feel the soul straining to be decanted, to be turned into a succubus’s meal, but sated herself with bringing her to orgasm. Morrigan smiled at how well the transformation had given Ran a crash course in the basics, and would so enjoy teaching her newly minted daughter the advanced techniques. A small orb of that orgasm’s cum transformed into a pendant, which Ran was given to wear as Xian-Pu was allowed to fall to the dirt floor again, completely spent in more ways than one.

“Come my dear, we must go.” said Morrigan, “I have much to teach you and only a year to do it. Though I get the feeling you will be a very good student.”

The redhead left, blindfolding Xian-Pu before she did so she couldn’t say where she went. When a patrol found her, they were at first amused by her predicament, giving her a cloak to hide her shame as she was taken before the Elder Khu Lon, her great grandmother. However, when she’d recovered, and told Khu Lon what had happened, the Elder shuddered.

“Xian-Pu, Only one woman could be the one you described, and It was unfortunate that you did...” Khu Lon stated, “Generations ago, An agreement was made, in exchange for her not sending down her kin to turn our tribe into her playthings,”

“What kind of agreement?” Xian-Pu asked, “She mentioned a Devil’s Contract...”

“When she found something she lost in Jusenkyo, which she clearly did from the fact we need a new guide… Which is unfortunate, since they were one of the good ones,” Khu-Lon stated, “She would choose one amazon, whose soul would be bound to her lost property...”

“My soul?!” Xian-Pu exclaimed, Khu-Lon nodding.

“If her child manages to defeat you when she returns, your free will, your whole being will be putty in her hands, and our village… God help our souls...” Khu-Lon sighed, “If, and only if, you can defeat her, The contract will be broken, and we forget it ever happened, and never cross paths with the Aenslands again...”

“Great-grandmother... She played with me like someone would a cat...” Xian Pu said, “I saw them put some kind of pendant with part of my cum in after they.... they made me cum for them... It was so humiliating...”

“That is a geas, a simple trinket that means you belong to her daughter right now, and, if the contract wasn’t in place… You would not be returning here of your own choice,” Khu-Lon sighed, “An elder, before the incident, crossed her. She left with a statue of a bound figure secured to an odd black stone. She dropped dead a day later, and her corpse was burned after it turned into an undead servant of the woman. Lady Morrigan is fond of trinkets, badges of honour from her conquests. We have come to learn quite why, and what they mean for our future...”

“So, the only reason I live...” Xian Pu said, for Khu Lon to sigh, looking at her in disappointment.

“...is that your loss is not today. If you train hard and are victorious, you may well come away from it with just this one... minor humiliation.” Khu Lon sighed, “If not, she will come away with many trinkets, and our lifestyle… will be forfeit...”

Xian Pu nodded and stood up shakily.

“Then Xian Pu begin training immediately! Xian Pu win back honor and save village!” she declared. Khu Lon smiled proudly.

“Then let us begin. We have but a year to train you,” Khu Lon sighed, “This not like the tournament training, if you lose… not one Amazon will be safe, ever… The village… will be a buffet for her kin, and they will feast at the earliest opportunity...”

For the next year, Both Morrigan and Khu Lon were busy training their respective proteges in the skills they would need. However, while Xian Pu’s training was back-breaking and harsh, to make her into the pinnacle of Amazonian training and skill...

Ranma’s training was in how to bring even the most chaste and pure soul down to the level where they just couldn’t help but sin, sin and sin some more, until their soul was laid bare. Over that year, the streets of Scotland were devastated by a pair of short-haired young girls who tempted both men and women into infidelity and vice, as sin claimed it’s choke hold once more on the township that hung below Castle Aensland, while Lilith and Ran found themselves drawn together, Morrigan smiling when they slept together for the first time.

Several minor criminals ended up found dead, sallow, emancipated corpses who the police didn’t do anything but toss in the morgue, not understanding that they’d gone for a prostitute, and ended up with a fire-red haired oriental beauty who made their night so so good… for a price. Each of the marriage contracts her father left her with was discreetly looked into, and their value to the Aensland household tallied. The less valuable ones would be used to feed that hunger that gnawed away at her, that desire for sin, while the more valuable ones would be befuddled and end up part of her personal retinue.

The Saotome family had a terrible incident happen to it, when Morrigan went to ‘discuss’ Ranma’s adoption with her apparently living mother. She promised she made the death look honorable, although admitted there was nothing really in the body to pass on. She might have been a pure, honourable soul on the surface, but she was every bit Genma’s wife, ready with a contract at a moment’s notice that was even more dubious, and legally questionable, than the amazon law book. However, from that date forward, Ranma Saotome ceased to be.

She wondered what her name as Morrigan’s daughter, for good, would be as she looked at herself. She was dressed in a shiny leather cherry red crop top, a leather jacket and a short skirt that showed off her lack of underwear, nine-inch knee high heeled boots and elbow length gloves with mock claw fingertips. Her hair was now waist length and glimmered like fresh spilt blood, and a quick touch-up gave her lips the same blood red tone. She felt powerful and knew she was.

All she needed to do was claim that foolish village that had failed Morrigan, whereupon it would be sent into Makai to become a buffet lunch for those who liked their soul food female, Morrigan arriving with Lilith, Lilith in a dark purple version of Ran’s outfit. Lilith gave Ranma a deep kiss, that promised so much more after she’d claimed her new plaything. Morrigan coughed. She didn’t mind losing her daughter to Lilith. They were practically made for each other.

“Ahem, you two… I know how you feel about each other, but we have a village to claim and hand to Jedah for judgement...” Morrigan stated, “After that, you can be a pair of incestuous little devil angels...”

“Of course, of course...” Ranma stated, packing Xian Pu’s new outfit away in the pocket dimension that the Amazons copied the techniques for. Morrigan smirked. She’d not seen the boy who had been Ranma a year ago. What remained of him was now in the Aensland ‘wine’ cellars, slowly maturing into a delicious vintage that would be a great way to toast the anniversary of what she knew was a budding and decadent relationship between Lilith and Ranma. She already planned to give them the Saotome home for their own.

The geas that Jedah had placed on Lilith, that Morrigan had reclaimed, now had moved smoothly and mutually to Ranma, who now was linked to Lilith. It would not be for a long time before either would notice themselves, and, by then, they would not care, Morrigan having passed on, safe in the knowledge her two favourite girls were joined at the hip. She liked seeing Lilith happy, and to also see, in this new firebrand, her ‘daughter’ happy made her smile for the first time in years…

When Morrigan and her retinue entered the village, heads turned, and the festival atmosphere of the tournament died in an instant, as they realised _who_ had walked in like she owned the place.

“Ah, Khu Lon, I heard that the morsel my protege marked was your great-granddaughter...” Morrigan said, shedding a crocodile tear, “I’m glad. It means she will have received the best training imaginable. Meaning also that, when she’s defeated, I’ll know that no-one will be able to stop the little one claiming whatever souls she wants.”

“That was not part of the deal!” Khu Lon snapped, for Morrigan to smirk as Ran spoke up.

“That deal was with Morrigan. I decided that if I win... I claim the village, all of it, for me to feast on when I need a nice hot girl to consume,” Ran offered, “So much wanton pride… You’ll be delicious...”

“Well, she already has a nice cute girl to dote over for eternity...” Lilith offered, for Ran to smirk herself, “They say pride comes before a fall… Well, You all are about to fall… WAY down...”

Xian Pu strode up, having easily trounced the village’s competitors without ever having broken a sweat. As far as Ran and Lilith were concerned, that just saved them deciding who was worth a fight. Namely, No-one.

“Xian Pu ready this time pervert girl. Xian Pu not let you have your way with village.” she declared, earning a roar from the crowd of amazons. Ran threw her jacket into the air, for it to transform into a flurry of bats, which shifted into her head and back wings. Morrigan and Lilith clapped. They wondered why she used the jacket, but now they knew. She knew how to make such a simple shift look _good_.

“Pervert girl? Says the hair care product with so many split ends that I had to make a new formula...” Ranma teased, “This village has crap perfume and terrible hair care... However, the girls are hot, and that’s worth a lot of very fun nights. What do you say, Lily? Menage a trois? Orgy party?”

“You, me atop your new toy, as she is forced to eat you out?” Lilith mused, “Hmm… Or even… Ooh, she looks cute! Hmm, I have a dress that would look perfect on her!”

Khu Lon fumed as she realized what the girl meant by ‘bad perfume’. She was poking fun at their names and deserved to be not just punished for her impunity, but given the death sentence, not helped by the other demoness treating the younger Amazons like she was shopping for lunch. Which, worryingly, she practically _was_.

“I agree to your changed deal, on this caveat. If you lose, you die. Plain and simple. We string up your dead body as an example to those who cross us.” Khu Lon snapped, expecting them to turn down the deal. All that happened however was that Ran nodded and leapt onto the ceremonial log, gesturing for Xian Pu to join her, Xian Pu preparing her bonbori.

“You may have the first move Shampoo.” said Ran, grinning at the defiant woman. Khu Lon’s eyes narrowed. She was clearly aware that, if she _had_ struck first, Amazon Law would be in effect. She was goading Xian Pu into defeating herself _again_! And if she interrupted, that blasted demon harlot would declare it interference and call in the contract _anyway_! This was not fair!

_The Amazons were meant to be the ones who made laws and clauses that ensured their victory, not their enemies!_


End file.
